1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to nonaqueous rechargeable batteries with certain transition-metal chalcogenides as the active material in the positive electrode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nonaqueous batteries are of interest commercially because of their high cell voltage and high capacity per unit weight and volume. There are many applications of interest, especially where weight or volume are critical factors. Such situations might be in aircraft, satellites, memories and electronic circuits. Both primary and secondary batteries are now used for such applications.
A particularly difficult problem in nonaqueous batteries is obtaining a rechargeable battery without sacrifice in the desirable capacity per unit weight characteristics. A previously issued patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,167) described remarkable progress towards achieving a rechargeable battery with high capacity per unit weight. However, even greater capacity is desirable for many commercial applications employing rechargeable batteries. Also, an improved discharge characteristic would make nonaqueous batteries more useful. For example, a near constant voltage over large portions of the discharge curve is highly desirable for many applications.